


wobbly steps

by silkmothy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Depression, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Insecure Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Stairs, Stuffed Toys, Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkmothy/pseuds/silkmothy
Summary: Dream is being released on odd conditions. Watch him attempt to figure out life.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 387





	wobbly steps

Dream learned to keep his mouth shut. Only speak when the question is asked towards you. Never smile. Never ask questions. Dream sat on the floor of his cell. He didn’t speak to anyone other than the friends in his head. The friends told him to never move. They were more alive then he was at this point. Pain was something he became numb to. It was okay in his cell. It was okay with the voices. Suddenly everyone thought he was okay to leave the cell. He was monitored by tubbo and ranboo. He could leave but as soon as he messed up he was going to be put back in. When he left the prison and was alone he went to his home. It was a small cottage where nobody was. He didn’t deal with regret; he had to deal with the outside world. The cell became comforting. It was never cold and he was always alone. Dream closed the curtains of the cottage and remembered he could only close doors not lock them so anyone could come in. one of the rules that was put onto him. He went up the stairs into his room and laid on the bed. 

  
  


The bed was uncomfortable and he lazily dragged himself into his floor. It was dark in his home despite it being light outside. He wasn’t allowed to rest. A rule he put onto himself. He felt sick. He was being monitored meaning every day meaning tubbo and ranboo would visit to see what he was up to. Dream wanted to be useful for once but couldn’t get himself to move. He wasn’t allowed weapons or armour. He rolled over under his bed. He didn’t move anymore. He was waiting until he fades into the air. He heard the door downstairs open. He didn’t want to think about what it was he just hoped whatever god watched sent him a curse. He heard the door to his bedroom open. “Dream?” he moved under the bed. The noise of him moving made everyone in the room look under his bed. You could barely tell that it was an actual person under the bed. Tubbo went to turn the light on. 

  
  


“Dream, come out” dream came out from under his bed and he stood in front of the 2 visitors. “Alrighty dream, you know we have to monitor you” dream nodded at tubbo. “So, uhm that's what we're doing I guess” dream nodded at ranboo. Tubbo and ranboo attempted to make him speak by using basic conversation starters. Dream learned to never speak. “Tubbo, can dream speak anymore?” tubbo went to turn to ranboo “I don’t know mr detective can he still talk?” dream stood with a blank expression. His thoughts and friends calmly speaking for him to do something. 

Dream couldn’t speak anymore. His voice wasn’t there anymore. Tubbo and ranboo decided to leave and dream blankly nodded. He turned the lights off and went back under his bed. It was comforting. The dark was something he could never see which was nerve-racking. Small dark spaces were nice to him. He didn’t like outside. Outside was scary now. Months passed with no company unless you count ranboo and tubbo who just saw how he was and left. He was well behaved when he did nothing. He figured out that ranboo and tubbo would leave if they just saw him. So when he heard the door open he would turn his light on and sit on his bed and wait. Soon it became routine. He heard how ranboo and tubbo thought it was concerning how his condition seemed to worsen. 

  
  
  


They thought it’s been months since he had misbehaved he didn’t need to be monitored. 

When Dream heard the news he was glad. He knew he was just weighing everyone down. When tubbo and ranboo left, Dream curled up under his bed and switched the light off. He let his thoughts consume him. 

  
  


Dream was deep in thought before realizing something. “What am I gaining from this?” dream sighed. He knew this thought seemed idiotic but it made him think. “What am I doing anymore?” dream got up. His legs wobbly from only really dragging himself off his bed. He heard knocking at his door which was strange considering the door was unlocked. With very wobbly steps he made his way to the door and opened it. It was quackity, badboyhalo, and puffy. Dream’s legs were barely supporting his body weight. 

His legs were shaking and apparently they had unfinished business. Dream was shaking, it was almost like he was vibrating. They let themselves in and dream just went with it. As they talked dream started shaking more violently and flinching at every loud word. Dream’s mind couldn’t keep up with them. It was as if they just went into his house to argue. Suddenly a loud thud caught their attention, dream passed out face first onto the table. Quackity left as soon as badboyhalo and puffy started to argue after dream passed out. Dream’s mind freak out was the first time he got actual sleep in months and it showed. He was out like a light. 

  
  


Hours passed and Dream woke up to Sam and puffy arguing. They were still arguing in his house. Dream wanted to sob, he hated the yelling. He went upstairs and left them to figure it out themselves. Dream went upstairs with very wobbly steps. He remembered a 5 foot tall frog stuffed animal he kept and he grabbed it and held it as if it were a lifeline. He went under his bed with the stuffed animal. He planted a small kiss onto the frog stuffed animal’s cheek and decided to break one of his rules and sleep because he was so exhausted after months of barely sleeping and eating he just wanted something or anything. He didn’t realize the yelling coming from his living room because of how wrapped up in his own little world he was because of the stuffed animal. 

  
  


When he woke up he went into his closet and grabbed three baskets full of toys and stuffed animals. One was labeled bath, it had bath toys such as loofahs with animals heads on them. He was still working on walking but he took wobbly steps and saw puffy and bad on different ends of his couch, asleep. 

  
  


Dream walked up the stairs and continued rummaging through bins. One was labeled music, it had bears that if you pressed the stomach or arms would sing a lullaby. Dream placed a few stuffed animals on his bed. He decided to take a bath for the first time in a while. He grabbed the bunny loofah and turned the water on and felt the warm water go down his fingers. He got undressed and went into the water. It felt nice and warm. After his bath he got dressed into black shorts and a green hoodie. He looked at the mask he almost never took off and decided to leave it where it was. He tied his hair up and went to bed. He was finally making progress, it was slow such as all he did was take a bath but it was progress nonetheless

**Author's Note:**

> Comment :) <3


End file.
